The Tiger and The Dragon: Final Conflict
by Snafu the Great
Summary: After the Third Street Fighter Tournament, Chun Li Hoshi resigns from Interpol and opens a restaurant. When a crime syndcate wants to take her restaurant, she calls on her husband, Ken, Fei Long, Gen and Yun and Yang to come to her aid.
1. Decisions

The Tiger and The Dragon: Final Conflict  
By The Headcrook  
  
Legal BS Disclaimer: All Characters(with the exception of my own) are the property of Capcom and SNK and are   
used without their permission or consent. This is a continuation of my Tiger and Dragon series I was inspired   
to write this fanfic after watching, yet again 'Return of the Dragon,' which is in my humble opinion, Bruce   
Lee's second greatest Kung Fu flick of all time. (the first being Enter the Dragon) Send all comments and   
flames to headcrook@yahoo.com  
  
P.S. This is not a lemon fic. It had a lot of romantic content, and a lot more action. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: Decisions  
-Shotokan School of Karate/Hoshi Family Home, sometime after the Third Street Fighter Tournament-  
  
"You're real good with them."  
  
Ryu Hoshi looked up from his sleeping daughter. Chun Li Hoshi was standing in the doorway, wearing a nightgown.  
Her long brown hair fell down her back as she watched Ryu and their five year-old daughter from her spot. Ryu   
was telling Minako a bedtime story, that is until she finally fell asleep.  
  
Ryu stood up and tugged on the black belt of his karate gi, straightening it out. "I try my best to be a good   
father to my children," he said.  
  
Chun Li smiled. "You are many things, Ryu. You are a champion, a wonderful father to your son and daughter than  
I have ever hoped, and you are an even better husband."  
  
The martial artist walked over to his wife and kissed her lightly. "And you are the 'Strongest Woman in the   
World,' a wonderful mother, and my beautiful wife."  
  
She blushed slightly. "You certainly know how to make a woman feel loved."  
  
They stepped out of Minako's room and closed the door. Chun Li looked at Ryu. "I think fatherhood has humbled  
you quite a bit."  
  
Thay have been married for six years now, and they had two kids, twins, actually; a boy and a girl. They named  
them after their late parents: Hanzo Dourai and Minako Lian Hoshi. Both of them had taken an great interest in  
both Shotokan Karate and Kung Fu, so their parents decided to train them in both styles, to give them an   
identity, not to mention to make them proud of their Chinese-Japanese heritage.  
  
It has been a month since the Third Street Fighter Tournament and the pair were recovering from their injuries.  
Ryu competed and ended up retaining the title of Champion after defeating Gill. Chun Li went because she was   
investigating the kidnapping of a Chinese businessman's daughter. She found the kid and she was returned to   
her family.  
  
Ryu smiled. "I could say the same for you as a mother." He frowned slightly. "Chun...these streaks in your   
hair...did you dye your hair of something?"  
  
Chun Li knew that he was talking about the scarlet streaks in her hair. She shrugged her shouders. "I don't   
know, Ryu. They started to appear after the last tournament." She pulled at his wrist dragging him down the   
hall. "Come. I need to talk to you."  
  
Chun Li pulled Ryu out the house and onto the front porch. "Okay, Chun. What is it?" Ryu asked.  
  
Chun Li slid the shoji door closed and turned to Ryu. "I've decided that I'm going to resign from Interpol."  
  
Ryu blinked. "Nani? But Interpol is your life--"  
  
Chun Li pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "No, Ryu. My life is here with you and the kids."  
  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I was in town today, and I found out that Old Man Wei--the guy that runs the Chinese restaurant--is selling   
his it and I decided that I'm going to buy it."  
  
Ryu raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Chun Li nodded. "Yeah. Before Dad died, I always wanted to own my restaurant."  
  
"I see. So how much is Wei selling it?"  
  
"Thirty-five hundred thousand yen. I have the money from my savings and the money Dad left me when he died, so   
I'm going to call Wei tomorrow and see if I can set up an appointment to see how the place looks."   
  
"You are certain that you want to this?" Ryu asked.  
  
Again, Chun Li nodded. "Hai. I want to."  
  
Ryu smiled. "Okay. If there's anything I can do, Chun, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"That's what I love about you, Ryu," Chun Li said. "You would go out of your way to see that I am happy." 


	2. Chun Li's New Restaurant

Chapter Two: Chun Li's New Restaurant  
  
The next day, Chun Li went into town, dressed in a conservative business suit--a white blouse, grey business  
jacket and skirt. Her hair was in her usual style--braded and bunned and secured with ribbons. She ignored the  
stares of the men as she passed. She was used to them back at her old job at Interpol.  
  
She walked into the resturant. An elderly Chinese man in a cook's outfit was sitting at a table, sipping on a  
cup of tea. The man looked up. "Yes? Can I help you?" he asked in Mandarin.  
  
Chun Li nodded and responded in Mandarin. "Mr. Wei? I'm Chun Li Hoshi. We talked over the phone about the   
restaurant."  
  
Wei nodded. "Ah, yes. I remember you. Please sit."  
  
Chun Li pulled up a chair and sat down. She declined a cup of tea and she and Wei went straight to business.   
"Okay, I'm selling this place for thirty-five hundred thousand yen. Will that be okay?"  
  
Chun Li nodded. "Yes." She pulled out a cashier's check, priced for thirty-five hundred thousand yen, and hands   
it to Wei, who in turn handed her the deed to the building.  
  
Wei shook her hand. "You are now the new owner of the restaurant. Congratulations."  
***  
For the next few days, Chun Li focused her attention into her restaurant. First, she called a meeting of all of  
the employees and told them about the change of management. The waiters, waitresses, and cooks immediately took   
a liking to her. Then she had the place go under some renovations.  
  
Finally, the restaurant had to have a new name. Chun Li decided to call it the Golden Dragon.  
***  
About a month after Chun Li had taken over the restaurant, she had decided that it was time for the grand   
re-opening. Everybody that worked there were excited, including Chun Li. To celebrate the occasion, she decided  
to wear one of her Mandarin dresses, and play the part of hostess.  
***  
The grand re-opening of the Golden Dragon Mandarin and Chinese Restaurant went better that Chun Li had hoped   
for. The sucess was mainly because of her in a tight-fitting Mandarin dress. The dress was one of her   
favorites, a red dress with a dragon stitched in golden thread.  
  
The place was almost packed. Chun Li had to go as far as to setting up several tables outside the restaurant  
so that the prople could enjoy the food.  
***  
Four of the patrons that were present at the re-opening were Kyo Kusanagi, his girlfriend Yuki, and his two  
running buddies, Benimaru Nikaido and Goro Daimon.  
  
Kyo looked around. "Nice place."  
  
"I heard that this place has gotten a new owner," Yuki said.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?"  
  
All four persons looked up. Chun Li was standing in front of them, now acting as waitress, since there wasn't  
enough waiters and waitresses to go around taking everybody's orders.  
  
Beni was drooling.  
  
Kyo looked at his menu. "I'll have the pork rice special."  
  
"I'll have the spicy ramen," Yuki said.  
  
"Mongolian beef and rice plate," Daimon said.  
  
Kyo looked at Beni. "Beni? Beni?"   
  
Beni blinked. "Oh, uh...I'll have the ramen. I heard that this place has a new owner. Do you know who it is?"  
  
Chun Li beamed. "I'm the owner. I'm Chun Li Hoshi."  
  
Kyo raised an eyebrow. "Hoshi? As in the wife of Ryu Hoshi, the legendary Shotokan Karate champion?"  
  
Chun Li nodded. "Hai. And what's your name?"  
  
"Kyo Kusanagi." Kyo pointed to his girlfriend. "This is Yuki, my girlfriend." He pointed to Daimon. "The big  
guy is Goro Daimon." He pointed to Beni. "And this is Benimaru Nikaido."  
  
Chun Li bowed. "Nice to meet all of you. Oh! I'll be back with your orders!" She ran off, Beni gawking at her  
long legs as she went.  
***  
Chun Li had planned to close the restaurant at 11:00, but there were more people coming, so she decided to  
keep the place open for two more hours.  
  
It was now 1:00 in the morining. The party died down a bit, and some of the customers had left to retire for  
the night. Chun Li sat down in a chair, exhausted, but happy at the result of the business that her restaurant   
was bringing. She realized that she was going to need some outside help with her restaurant, but not at the   
moment.   
  
Then the crowd erupted in cheers when Fei Long walked in. Rather than his usual baggy Chinese trousers, Fei  
was wearing a simple business suit. He signed several autographs for his fans and spotted Chun Li rushing over   
to him.  
  
"Fei!" Chun Li cried, throwing her arms around her longtime friend. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm in Japan shooting a movie," Fei explained. "When I came by Ryu's dojo, he said that you were here. By the  
way, congratulations on your restaurant."  
  
"Thanks. Come. I'll show you to your seat."  
***  
While the celebration was going on, several men watched from a parked limo from across the street. After a   
moment of casing the joint, they drove away.  
***  
-Tagawa Corporation, Downtown Tokyo-  
  
"So the restaurant is making a lot of money?" the woman sitting behind the desk asked the three men.  
  
The three men that were watching Chun Li's restaurant nodded. The one in the middle spoke. "They just opened,  
but they were getting a lot of bodies into that restaurant."  
  
"I see...I want that restaurant," the woman said.  
  
"And what if she doesn't sell?" the man asked.  
  
The woman leaned back in her seat and grinned evilly. "Then we take it from her. She's only a girl. What could  
she do?"  
  
In the next few days, she was going to find out. 


	3. Big Trouble

Chapter Three: Big Trouble  
  
-A few days later-  
  
Chun Li's restaurant was beginning to be one of the most popular places to eat in town. There were also   
several people that saw the business as a good place to make money and wanted it for themselves...  
  
One day, Chun Li was going over the profits from the night before. Gen, Yun and Yang were in the kitchen,   
getting the food ready. Then the door opened and several well-dressed Japanese men walked in. Chun Li eyed  
them suspisciously.  
  
The first man, supposedly the leader, came up to her, and bowed. "Excuse me, are you the owner?"  
  
"Hai. I'm Chun Li Hoshi."  
  
"We are from the Tagawa Corporation," the leader said. "Our employer has a proposition for you."  
  
"What proposition is that?"  
  
The leader cleared his throat. "Our employer is interested in buting this restaurant from you and she is ready  
to offer you seven hundred thousand yen for the deed to this place."  
  
"I'm sorry," Chun Li replied. "I'm not selling this place. Tell your boss that she's wasting her time."  
  
"Come now, Miss Hoshi," the leader insisted. "You are offered a nice settlement for this restaurant. Why won't  
you sell?"  
  
"Because I love this restaurant and I am not going to give it up," Chun Li replied. "Good day gentlemen."  
  
As soon as they had left, Chun Li began to think. 'Tagawa Corporation? Where have I heard that before?' She   
looked at her watch. She had about two hours before she opened the restaurant. Enough time to make a small   
visit.  
***  
-Conference Room Interpol Building, Downtown Tokyo-  
  
Chun Li looked out the window at the busy street below. Since she had still got some pull at Interpol, she   
placed a call to one of her friends there, who agreed to visit her under this circumstance.  
  
The door opened and a Chinese woman dressed in the Interpol uniform--khaki dress shirt and red skirt walked in,  
carrying a folder in her hand. "What do want this information on the Tagawa Corporation for?"  
  
"Special favor, Amy," Chun Li replied. "I got a visit from them today. Seems that their boss is interested in   
my restaurant."  
  
Amy frowned. "Ive heard of these guys, Chun Li. They're bad news. You should be careful."  
  
"What are they? Yakuza?"  
  
Amy shook her head. "No, but they have ties to them. Chun Li, if you need any help, you know I'm there for   
you."  
  
Chun Li smiled. "Thanks."  
***  
On the train ride home, Chun Li leafed through the folder at the information on the Tagawa Corporation. It   
seems that the Tagawa Corporation was a front for an undergound crime syndicate. It wasn't as big as the   
Japanese Mafia, but it was feared by most of the people that owned their businesses, since they bullied and   
even resorted to violence on people who had not given to their demands.  
  
The corporation was headed by a young woman named Mimi Tagawa, the wife of a former Yakuza lieutenant.  
She broke ties to the Yakuza, but had several contacts there. She was also a martial artist, a black belt in  
both Akido and Kendo, and an expert with a Japanese katana.  
  
Chun Li frowned. She knew somehow that the meeting with Tagawa's men were only a prelude of things to come. 


	4. Brawl at the Golden Dragon!

Chapter Four: Brawl at the Golden Dragon!  
  
-Tagawa Corporation-  
  
The group of men addressed the slender Japanese woman who was sitting behind the desk. "Miss Tagawa, it seems  
that Mrs. Hoshi doesn't know how we do things around here."  
  
Mimamoto Tagawa slowly turned around. Beneath her businesslike appearance was a cold and ruthless woman who   
would stop at anything to get what she wants. The Yakuza didn't work for her, so she left (she was a   
lieutenant's daughter) and created her own illegal business, which considered of gun smuggling and racketeering.  
  
"I see," Mima replied in a cool voice. "Then I guess Mrs. Hoshi needs to be taught that what I want, I get,  
one way or another." She grins evilly. "Send a couple of men over to her restaurant to 'persuade' her into  
giving it to me."  
***  
Chun Li didn't open the restaurant that day. Instead, she had sent Hanzo and Minako to San Francisco to stay  
with Ken and his family for the summer while she got her restaurant off the ground. But she made an exception  
for her husband and Fei, who were enjoying a nice lunch, Ryu telling him about the Third Street Fighter   
Tournament and his match with Gill. Chun Li was at a nearby table, counting the profits from the night before.  
  
"So you're saying that this Gill character looked human, save that one half of his body was red, for fire, and   
the other was blue for ice?" Fei asked before stuffing his face with an eggroll.  
  
Ryu nodded, sipping on a glass of iced tea. "Hai. He was a challenge. Probably stronger than Bison."  
  
Chun Li had finished counting the profits and had put them in a safe inside her office. She went back to where   
Ryu and Fei were at and sat down next to Ryu. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Ryu was about to tell me about you match with this Urien guy," Fei said with his mouth full.  
  
Before Chun Li could tell him, the door opened and several men walked inside. Umlike the men that had visited  
Chun Li the night before, they looked liked members of a gang and all of them were carrying weapons.  
  
"So it begins," Chun Li whispered softly.  
  
Ryu and Fei looked at her. "Huh?" they both said.  
  
Chun Li stood up and walked over to the three men. "I'm sorry. We're closed."  
  
The gang leader walked up to her. In his hand was a steel pipe. "You the boss?"  
  
"Yeah. What of it?"  
  
Before the gang member could voice his statement, Ryu and Fei were standing on either side of Chun Li. "She   
says the restaurant is closed," Ryu said.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you," the gang leader sneered.  
  
"This DOES have a thing to do with me," the Shotokan warrior replied. "This is my wife's restaurant, and you  
guys are in lot of trouble if you don't leave."  
  
The leader smirked. "Eight against three. Your odds are not good."  
  
Ryu's eyes flashed. "Try me."  
  
The leader swung the steel pipe at Ryu's head. Ryu calmly brought his hand up and grabbed the guy's wrist. He  
then twisted in a painful arm hold. Then Ryu slammed his fist into his face. The gang leader doubled back, his  
nose bleeding profusely.  
  
"Get them!" he screamed.  
  
The other seven members circled the three martial artists. Unknown to them, they were in for a rude awakening.  
At the same time, Ryu, Chun Li, and Fei attacked.  
  
Ryu ducked a chain-wielding thug and nailed him with his Joudan Sokutou Geri. Fei Rekkaken-ed another. Chun Li  
layed three thugs out with her Spinning Bird Kick. That left three, including the one with the broken nose.  
The remaining two that weren't hurt turned and ran out thr restaurant.  
  
Chun Li grabbed the leader by his shirt and shoved him against the wall. "Listen. I know why you're here. Tell  
your boss that she cannot have my restaurant! Now get out and take your men with you!"  
  
When the other thugs that were knocked out by Chun Li, Ryu, and Fei regained consciousness, they followed their  
leader and bolted out the restaurant. Chun Li watched them go and turned around to the two men. They were   
looking at her with an 'you-got-a-lot-of-explaining-to-do' look.  
***  
Chun Li told the men about finding about the Tagawa Corporation and its activities. Ryu simply listened, while  
Fei was pacing.  
  
"Well, we should be thankful that we got Minako and Hanzo out of here," Ryu said, "but we need some help.   
There's no telling what this Tagawa person would do."  
  
Chun Li nodded. "I agree. I'm gonna place a call to Hong Kong and see if Sifu and the twins can come here."  
  
"While you do that, I'll call Ken and see if he can come here," Ryu said.  
***  
-Kowloon Kung Fu School, Gen's office--Hong Kong-  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
Yang bounded through the door to Gen's office on his rollerblades and went straight for the phone. "I got it!"   
He picked up the receiver. "Hello. Kowloon Kung Fu School."  
  
"Yun?" a female voice said on the other end.  
  
"No. This is Yang. Who's this?"  
  
"It's me, Chun Li."  
  
"Chun Li! How you're doing? How's Japan?"  
  
"I'm fine, Yang. Is your grandfather there?"  
  
"Yeah, he's here. You wanna talk to him?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Yang yelled out the door. "Grandpa! Chun Li's on the phone."  
  
Moments later, Gen Lee walked in. He looked at Yang and frowned. "Yang. Didn't I tell you not to have those   
things on in the dojo?"  
  
Yang immediately took the rollerblades off. "Sorry, Grandpa. Here." He handed Gen the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Sifu, it's me."  
  
Gen's face brightened. "It's nice of you to call, Chun Li. What is it?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you and Yun and Yang could come to Japan."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Chun Li told him about the restaurant and the syndicate that wanted it.  
  
Gen nodded. "I see. And what does Ryu says about this?"  
  
"He's the one that suggested that I call you. Fei's already up here. He's shooting a movie in Tokyo. Ryu  
has already called Ken and he's on the way here."  
  
"Okay. I'll tell the boys and we should be there sometime the day after tommorow. How's that?"  
  
"Great, Sifu! I'll see you in a few days. Bye." 


	5. Backup

Chapter Five: Backup  
-Tagawa Corporation-  
  
After seeing how the thugs were not sucessful in their task, Mima had ordered a complete dossier on both Chun   
Li and Ryu. It took about a day for the information to come through.  
  
Right now, Mimi was leafing through Chun Li's dossier. She was pretty surprised that the file on Chun Li had  
came from Interpol. "Hmmm...Chun Lian Xiang...Chinese ancestry...born on March 1, 1969...twenty-eight years   
old...parents deceased...father was a Hong Kong detective, mother was an officer in the Chinese Military   
Police...five-feet-eight...sensitive about her weight...trained in Wushu King Fu and Chinese Kenpo...expert   
with a Chinese sword...interesting...married Ryu Hoshi in 1993...recently resigned from Interpol..."  
  
She closed the folder and opened the one on Ryu. This file had the insignia of a winged skull on the cover.   
"Ryu Shun Hoshi...Japanese ancestry...born on July 21, 1966...thirty-one years old...parents died in a car   
accident...trained in Shotokan Karate by his grandfather...defeated the Muay Thai emperor Victor Sagat at the  
age of twenty-two...was instrumental in the destruction of the Shadowlaw Criminal Organization in 1992..."  
  
She closed the folder. She sat at her desk for a moment, tapping her fingers for a moment. Then she picked up  
her phone and dialed a number. A twisted grin played across her lips as she heard the phone ring. Then someone  
picked up on the third ring.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Mimi was direct. "Can I speak to Ryuji Yamazaki?"  
***   
-Golden Dragon Restaurant-  
  
Chun Li looked around the place. The place was almost packed to capacity. Word travels fast in a small town   
like this. After hearing on how she had defied the Tagawa Corporation, the townspeople flocked to the Golden  
Dragon to personally meet the sexy martial artist/businesswoman and to eat, drink and to have a good time.  
  
Gen, Yun and Yang had arrived earlier in the day and Chun Li and Ryu had told them what was happening. Chun Li  
then sent Gen to work in the kitchen, and made Yun and Yang as waiters. Yun objected to this, but immediately  
changed his mind once he saw the Chinese waitresses that worked there.  
  
Ryu and his student Sakura was at the airport, picking up Ken and Sean, and would drop by shortly. Fei was at a   
table nearby watching the clientel walk in and out.  
  
'So far, so good,' she thought. 'No thugs.'  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Hoshi?"  
  
Chun Li spun around, preparing to fight. When she saw who it was, she calmed dowm. "Oh...Kyo, wasn't it?"  
  
Kyo nodded. This time, he was alone. "You remembered, Miss Hoshi."  
  
"Call me Chun Li."  
  
The Magatama expert nodded. "I heard about what's happening here, and I came to see if there was any way that  
me and my buddies can help."  
  
Fei saw the two chattering and had moved over to them, preparing to defend his friend. Chun Li held him with  
a look. "It's okay, Fei. He's a friend."  
  
Kyo looked at Fei. "Hey...you're the action star Fei Long, right?"  
  
Fei nodded.  
  
Kyo's face was alight. "Wow! I love your movies! I especially liked 'Revenge of the Dragon,' man! That movie  
was a classic!"  
  
"In the making," Fei corrected him.  
  
Before they could continue the conversation, the door opened and several well-dressed men came in. Chun Li   
excused herself for a moment and approached them. She flashed them a smile and bowed. "Welcome to the Golden  
Dragon," she said. "Can I help you?"  
  
She looked at the men for a moment. Then her eyes narrowed as she recognized the leader from when he had asked  
her to sell the restaurant.   
  
"I know you," she said.  
  
"You remembered," the leader said.  
  
"What do you want?" Chun Li asked.  
  
The leader pulled out a gun, but kept it concealed to keep the patrons from seeing it. "Would you be so kind as   
to step outside, please?" he asked.  
***  
Fei saw the men and Chun Li walk out of the restaurant. He stopped Yang, who was on his rollerblades serving  
the customers, and said, "Get Sifu out here."  
  
Yang rushed off to obey.  
***  
The men stood in a circle around Chun Li. "What do you want?"  
  
The leader brought his gun out in full view. "You should have accepted Miss Tagawa's offer, Miss Hoshi."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Chun Li fired back. "You're gonna shoot me in front these people?"  
  
"I am hoping that it would not come to that," the leader replied. "If have some sense left, then I suggest   
that you hand over the restaurant to my boss."  
  
"The only way you'll get mu restaurant is over my dead body."  
  
The leader raised his gun. "That can be arranged."  
  
"Excuse me," an elderly voice said from behind. "Is there a problem?"  
  
Everyone turned around. Gen was standing there, hands in his sleeves. The leader almost laughed at the sight  
of the old man. "You have got to be kidding. This has nothing to do with you, old man."  
  
Gen humphed. "Maybe, but I can still beat some sense into you."  
  
The man raised his gun at Gen. Gen took a step forward and threw soething from his hand. The leader dropped his  
gun and screamed in pain from the throwing dart that Gen had tossed at his hand. Before the man on his left could  
get the gun, Chun Li kicked it out of his way.  
***  
From their vantage point, Fei, Kyo, Yun, Yang, and the entire restaurant watched the fight.  
***  
Gen was wasting the men with ease. Normally, under any circumstances, he would have killed them, but Chun Li   
had forbid it. So now he was using non-lethal attacks to incapacitate his opponents.  
  
Chun Li was fighting the leader. Even though he had an injured hand, he proved to be quite a challenge for Chun   
Li. The guy had technique, but not enough skill. She knocked him down twice, but he was persistient, gettting  
back up again, this time forcing her on the defensive.  
  
The leader cocked his fist back...  
  
...and someome caught it from behind. The leader spun around...  
  
...and caught a fist to the face from Ryu, forcing him back.  
  
Chun Li breathed out a sigh of relief. "You're late."  
  
Ryu pointed to the blonde man standing beside him. "I know. It was Ken's fault. He had to change clothes."  
  
Chun Li looked at Ken. He was dressed in his scarlet karate gi and a pair of tennis shoes, while Ryu was still  
wearing his white gi and crimson headband, and a pair of sandals on his feet.  
  
One of the men tried to sneak up on Ken Masters from behind. Ken sensed it coming and when the thug got close   
enough, he performed a vertical axe kick, which caught the thug n the face, sending him back. "Nice to see you  
again, Chun Li," Ken said.  
  
"Chun Li, you and Gen get back," Ryu said. "We'll handle this."  
  
Chun Li and Gen quickly got out of the way, leaving Ryu and Ken to deal with the thugs. The two Shotokan   
masters sized up the remaining men surrounding them.  
  
"How long you think it will take to lay them all out?" Ken asked.  
  
"Since it's four of them and two of us, ten minutes," was the reply.  
  
"Wanna bet on it?" Ken asked. "Five thousand yen says it takes longer than ten minutes."  
  
Ryu raised his fist at Ken, who brought his fist up and slammed it into Ryu's. "You're on!" Ryu said.  
  
Then the fight began.  
  
Two thugs charged at Ken. The blond martial artist smirked and somersaulted over them. When he landed, he   
quickly spun around and roundhoused the first one, then Dragon Punch-ed the other.  
  
Ryu was facing the man that Chun Li had fought earlier. The man was now throwing out erratic punches and kicks,  
all of which Ryu dodged. Ryu came in and landed a few blows in the leader's breadbasket, followed by his  
infamous roundhouse kick.  
***  
Kyo watched the fight between Ryu and the thug with intrest. The Shotokan master's power was legendary, and it   
showed that he took great pride in his skill. He had heard about him when he was younger. He had heard about   
Ryu defeating the nearly-invincible Sagat in the first Street Fighter Tournament, and of how he was the   
reigning champion for the past ten years. He also knew about Ryu defeating the Shadowlaw warlord M. Bison  
and that he could control his dark ki. At first, he and the Shinto priestess Chizuru Kagura thought it was  
Orochi power, but they were wrong.  
  
Now he was hearing rumors about how Ryu had defeated a man who could control fire and ice and could bring   
himself back to life. Kyo himself was no pushover. His team was the reigning champions on the King of Fighters  
Tournament. While Ryu was dealing with that being, Kyo had to defeat the supernatural being Orochi.  
  
Kyo was looking for a worthy challenge, and he was looking at it. He would challenge Ryu at a later date. He   
would test his skills against the legendary Shotokan warrior, but not now.  
***  
Ryu saw that his opponent was tiring, and he decided to end this little match. Summoning his ki into his fists,  
he ducked under the thug's punch and landed the first blow into his ribs.  
  
"Shin..."  
  
The thug felt a couple ribs crack.  
  
Then Ryu planted his other fist into into the thug's chin. "SHOURYUKEN!"  
  
The thug was sent flying from the impact of Ryu's Shinshouryuken. He landed a few feet away, on top of a car.  
  
Ryu looked at Ken, who was just finished dispatching the last thug. He turned to Ryu, who had a huge grin on   
his face. "Eight minutes."  
  
Ken scowled.  
  
As the restaurant patrons erupted in cheers, Chun Li ran over to her husband and hugged him. "Ryu! Are you   
okay?"  
  
Ryu nodded. "I'm fine, Chun."  
***  
Chun Li closed the restaurant down for the night and she and Gen tended to Ryu and Ken's injuries. They had  
a couple of bruises, but nothing serious. Fei, the twins and Kyo were standing guard at the windows.  
  
"These guys just don't know when to quit," Ryu said as Chun Li dabbed at his lip. He pulled back. "Ow!"  
  
"Sorry," Chun Li apologised.  
  
"Who's he?" Ken asked, pointing to Kyo.  
  
"Him? He's okay," Chun Li replied. "He's a regular here. Kyo, come here. I want you to meet my husband and his  
friend."  
  
Kyo turned from the window and stood in front of the two martial artists. Chun Li coducted the introductions.  
"Kyo, this is my husband, Ryu Hoshi, and his friend, Ken Masters."  
  
Ryu and Ken nodded in greeeting. Ryu then looked at Kyo's gloves, and saw the Kusanagi clan emblem--an eclisped  
sun on them. "You are a martial artist?" Ryu asked.  
  
Kyo nodded. "How do you know?"  
  
Ryu gestured to his gloves. "The insignia on your gloves. My grandfather once told me about two clans who can  
conjure flames from their hands. My guess is that you're one of them."  
  
Kyo nodded. "Hai. The other clan is the Hassakus, but they changed their name to Yagami."  
  
"So why you fight, Kyo?" Ryu asked.  
  
Kyo thought about it for a moment. "To become the strongest fighter in the world."  
  
Ryu chuckled. "You sound just like me when I was you age. I'll bet you're as good as a martial artist as  
your father."  
  
Kyo's jaw dropped. "You know my father?"  
  
"I met him when I was at a tournament at Kyoto," Ryu replied. "He told me about you, and your team being the  
King of Fighters champions. Defeating this Orochi must have been quite a challenge for you."  
  
"I could say the same for you and Sagat," Kyo shot back, "not to mention destroying Shadowlaw and defending   
your championship against a self-proclaimed god."  
  
"Bah. Championships are nothing to me," Ryu replied. "The fight is everything." He heard Chun Li clear her   
throat. He then added, "aside from my wife and my children, that is."  
***  
-Tagawa Corporation-  
  
"It seems I underestimated this woman," Mimi said to the figure in black sitting in a chair before her. "Twice  
I have sent men to her restaurant, and they have failed."  
  
The figure leaned forward. He was dressed in a black vest, black shirt, and black pants. The most unsual thing   
about him was his hair. While it was black on the sides, on the top it was blond, like he was wearing a toupee.  
  
"So that's where I come in," Ryuji Yamazaki said. "And what do you want me to do?"  
  
Mimi leaned forward in her chair. "Bring her to me. Use any means necessary if you have to."  
  
"And what if someone interferes?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
Mimi's lips twisted into a sneer. "Then you can kill them."  
  
Yamazaki grinned evilly. "I like that part. So what's her name?"  
  
"Hoshi. Chun Li Hoshi. Have her come by tomorrow." 


	6. Kidnapped and Rescued

Chapter Six: Kidnapped and Rescued  
  
The Next Night...  
  
Chun Li had finally got all the patrons out of the restaurant. It has been a busy day, like before. Gen had   
left early to discuss some things with Ryu back at his dojo, leaving Yun and Yang, who was working in the   
kitchen, cleaning up the dishes.  
  
Tugging on the hem of her blue-and-gold dress (her SF3: Third Strike costume) she strolled into the kitchen,  
and found Yun and Yang finishing up the last of the dirty dishes.  
  
Yang places the last of the dishes away. "All done here," he said.  
  
Chun Li was about to say something, but at that moment, the door opened and she felt a dark prescence nearby.  
  
Yun caught the look on her face. "Chun Li, what--"  
  
Chun Li raised a hand, silencing him. She then turned to them and spoke in a low tone. "Listen to me very  
carefully. If anything happens to me, go and get Ryu. He will know what to do, okay?"  
  
"Why?" Yun questioned. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Just do as I say, okay? And don't do anything rash, understand?"  
  
Reluctantly, both Yun and Yang nodded. Chun Li then put on her game face and walked out the kitched and into   
the restaurant.  
***  
Ryuji Yamazaki considered trashing the place until someone came out. It was the woman that Mimi had told him   
about.  
  
Chun Li eyed the guy closely. "We're closed."  
  
"Are you Chun Li Hoshi?" Ryuji asked.  
  
"That's right. Who are you?"  
  
"Ryuji Yamazaki. My employer wishes to have a word with you concerning your restaurant."  
  
Chun Li folded her arms across her chest. "Tagawa couldn't get my restaurant by herself, so she sends the   
imfamous Yakuza hitman here."  
  
Ryuji raised an eyebrow. "So you heard of me?"  
  
"You are on Interpol's 'Ten Most Wanted List.' I should know, because I use to work there."  
  
Ryuji laughed. "You're pretty brave..." He then pulls out a knife "...for a woman."  
  
Chun Li smirked at the man...then she lashed out at him, kicking the knife into the air. She then planted her  
foot into Ryuji's chest. Ryuji was surprised by the amount of strength that this woman had, since the blow  
forced him a few steps back.  
  
Chun Li then caught the knife and had a amused expression on her face. Ryuji rose to his full height and   
casually brushed his chest. Chun Li then tossed the knife into the air, and with a loud 'kyah,' shattered the  
knife in two with a kick.  
  
Ryuji, although he hated to admit it, was impressed. "You're strong...for a woman. Guess that 'Strongest Woman  
in the World' thing wasn't a lie after all."  
  
Chun Li straightened out the hem in her dress. "Normally, I would fight you...but at the same time, I'm curious  
as to why Tagawa wants my restaurant. Okay, take me to Tagawa."  
  
Ryuji frowned. "Hmph. I was hoping that you would make it harder on yourself. Very well. Come with me."  
***  
Yun and Yang watched Chun Li escorted out of the restaurant by the big Yakuza gangster. Once the black sedan   
was out of sight, Yun and Yang quickly closed the restaurant, and ran back to the Shotokan School.  
  
Little did they know they were being followed.  
***  
-Shotokan School-  
  
Yun and Yang found Ryu and Ken sparring in the dojo, while Gen was teaching Fei the Drunken Fist.  
  
Ryu tossed Ken to the ground and turned to the twins. "What's wrong? Where's Chun Li?"  
  
"She's been kidnapped," Yang reported.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the twins. Then they turned to Ryu. Ryu closed his eyes,  
absorbing the news. Slowly, he felt the dark power of Dark Hadou begin to take over. He balled his hands into  
fists, and everyone--including Gen--backed away from him. Ryu opened his eyes. They were full of pure rage.  
Then they turned blood red.  
  
"Hello!" a voice said from outside. "Is anyone here?"  
  
Evil Ryu went back to Normal Ryu and he went outside to see who it was. Ken, Gen, and others breathed out a   
sigh and followed. Standing out in the courtyard was Kyo Kusanagi, Beni Nikaido, and Goro Daimon.  
  
Ryu walked up to the trio and eyed them closely, his aura stil flaring. The Hero Team backed off slightly.  
"We saw Chun Li being driven off in a black sedan," Kyo said. "We came to see if we can be of help."  
  
"Do you know who kidnapped her?" Beni asked.  
  
"Uh...it was a tall guy," Yun replied, "dressed in black, black hair on the sides, blond on the top."  
  
Kyo immediately paled. So did Beni. "Shit," Kyo muttered.  
  
Ryu turhed to Kyo. "You know this guy?"  
  
Kyo nodded. "Sort of. His name is Ryuji Yamazaki. He works for the Yakuza as a hitman. He's so crazy, even the  
Yakuza is afraid of him. My team and I would have fought him and his team in the King of Fighters Tournament,  
but they were defeated by another team. He's bad news."  
  
"Do you know anything about the Tagawa Corporation?" Ryu asked.  
  
Kyo nodded. "Yeah. I know where they are located, too. That's probably where Yamazaki possibly taken her."  
  
Ryu slipped on a pair of sandals. "Good. I'm going to get my wife back. Anyone who wants to come, fine by me."  
***  
-Tagawa Corporation-  
  
The door opened and Chun Li-followed by Yamazaki-walked into the office. Mimi--flanked by several men--turned   
around in her chair and the two women locked eyes. "At last," Mimi said. "We finally meet, Miss Hoshi. I'm   
Mimamoto Tagawa."  
  
"I know who you are," Chun Li said flatly.  
  
Mimi gestured to the chair in front of her. "Please. Sit."  
  
Chun Li sat down in the chair and Ryuji stood behind her. Mimi looked at the Chinese woman in front of her and  
let out a chuckle. "Never in my entire life have someone has caused me so much trouble." She picked up the  
Interpol file on Chun Li. "Read you file. Very impressive. Your husband's too. Maybe you should consider   
working for me."  
  
"I work alone," Chun Li cooly replied. "Get to the point."  
  
Mimi smiled. "You are direct. I like that in a businesswoman." She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a   
folded. "Do you know what this is I have in my hand? This is the bill of sale. The price is three times as much  
than what I originally offered you. Sign the lease and end this little debate. If you sign, then you can go  
home."  
  
"The answer is no," Chun Li replied.  
  
Yamazaki pulled off another knife and held it in view of Chun Li. "Come on. Sign the bill of sale and save us  
the headache. Otherwise, my favorite knife could make a mess out of youf pretty little face."  
  
Chun Li frowned. Then she hand slapped the knife out of Yamazaki's hand, and was sent flying into air. It   
landed with a loud THUNK in the wall. Yamazaki was about to bash Chun Li's head in, but Mimi stopped him with  
a glare. Chun Li simply smirked at the fuming hitman and several of Mimi's henchmen chuckled softly.  
  
"You have spirit," Mimi said. "I admire that in a person. But enough of this nonsense. Sign the treaty and   
maybe I won't let Ryuji kill you afterwards."  
  
Chun Li folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not selling the restaurant. That's final."  
  
Mimi was fuming. "You seem confident, for a woman in a room surrounded with a lot of men. What would your   
husband say if something bad happens to you."  
  
"Why don't you ask me that question yourself?" a voice said from the doorway.  
  
Yamazaki, Chun Li, Mimi and the men all turned to the doorway. Ryu, flanked by Gen, Fei Long, Ken, Yun and   
Yang, and the Hero Team piled into the room. The look on Ryu's face said it all. He was one step away from   
using Dark Hadou and above all that, he was VERY pissed off.  
  
Chun Li breathed a sigh of relief. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Ran into a little trouble on the way up here," Ryu replied.   
  
Mimi paled. This small group had made its way through her building by defeating her men.  
  
Yamazaki looked at Kyo. "I should've known you had something to do with this, Kusanagi."  
  
"My fight isn't with you, Yamazaki," Kyo sneered. He pointed to Ryu. "You got to deal with the husband."  
  
It is now a Mexican standoff. Then at the same time, both sides attacked. Fei whipped out a pair of his trusty  
nunchucks and was smacking one thug silly, Gen was using Drunken Fist Kung Fu on another, Yun and Yang were  
double-teaming another, Ken Hurricaned Kick-ed a gangster into unsonsciousness, Benimaru fried another, Goro  
had one thug in a PAINFUL judo hold.  
  
That left Kyo, who was preparing to faceoff against Yamazaki. But Ryu pulled him back. "This is my fight," he  
said, standing in front of Kyo.  
  
Yamazaki merely grinned at the Shotokan master. "Come on. Give me your best shot."  
  
He barely got the sentence out when Ryu attacked. First he caught the gangster with a hook to the ribs, which  
was followed by a uppercut to the face. Before Yamazaki knew what was happening, Ryu was in the air, unleashing  
the Hurricane Gale Kick. Yamazaki was sent spinning to the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, while Ryu and the guys were dealing with Yamazaki and the other thugs, Mimi pulled out a katana,  
hoping to catch Ryu off guard. Chun Li saw this and intecepted her. Mimi swung the sord at her expertly until  
Chun Li found another sword from where Mimi had the first. The two women engaged themselves in a dramatic  
sword fight, with Chun Li coming out as the victor.  
  
"STOP!" the ex-Interpol agent shouted.  
  
Ryu stopped short of beating Yamazaki into a bolddy pulp, and the others stopped pounding on the thugs. Chun Li  
pointed her sword at Mimi. "You want my restaurant? Then you will have to fight me for it. Tomorrow. You and  
Yamazaki against Ryu and myself. Be at my restaurant. 12:00 noon." She dropped the sword and after staring her   
down for a moment she walked out of the office, Ryu and the others slowly following her. 


	7. Moments

Chapter Seven: Moments  
  
-Shotokan School-  
  
After the dramatic rescue, Ryu and Chun Li weren't going to take anymore chances. First, they sent Gen, Ken,  
and the Hero Team to keep an eye on the restaurant, while Ken, Yun and Yang stayed with Ryu and Chun Li at  
the Shotokan School.  
  
Ryu found Chun Li in the dojo praticing her kata with a Chinese sword. He watched her for a moment, impressed  
with her skill and technique. Chun Li felt like someone was watching her and she turned around.  
  
"You should be asleep," Ryu said.  
  
Chun Li placed the sword back into its scabbard. "I could say the same for you." There is a pause between them.  
"Ryu...thanks for rescuing me."  
  
Ryu waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "It's nothing, really." He looked at his wife. "You weren't scared,  
weren't you?"  
  
Chun Li shook her head. "No. It's just a force of habit, seeing how whenever I am in trouble, you come to help   
me."  
  
Ryu moved closer to Chun Li. "If the positions were reversed, would you do the same for me?"  
  
Chun Li nodded. "Of course." She took a step further. "There's something else I want to ask you about."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"It's about Dark Hadou. Back when you rescued me, I sensed it. Why? I thought that after your battle with Gouki  
Akuma, it would be destroyed."  
  
Ryu sat on the floor and Chun Li did the same. "That's what supposed to happen, but it didn't. When I defeated  
Gouki Akuma, the Dark Hadou in me recognizes me as its master. The result is that now I can channel the ki and  
the power of Dark Shotokan to my advantage."  
  
Chun Li absorbed it all in. "And what about the Shungokuzatsu?"  
  
Ryu shook his head. "The same rule apply. If I perform the Instant Hell Murder on my opponent, then I would go   
insane and turn into a demon. When I found out that I had the Dark Hadou still in me, I made a promise to   
myself to never use the ultimate killing technique, and not to use the dark ki. But when you were kidnapped, I  
guess my mind just snapped and the only thing I was focused on was bringing you back safely. Chun Li, I am  
sorry for not telling you this sooner. I didn't tell you this because I didn't want you to think less of me."  
  
Chun Li brought her hand up and placed it on Ryu's cheek. "Ryu...I understand what you did and why you didn't  
tell me. You did it so you can protect me and out children. I admire that. You are an honorable person, and  
that's one of the reason's I love about you. I don't care if you have Dark Hadou. I care about the man I fell  
in love with, whom I married, who helped me raise two wonderful kids, and will help me kick some bad guy's ass  
tomorrow."  
  
Ryu smiled. "So I'm off the hook?"  
  
Chun Li kissed him on the forehead. "For the moment. Come on. We need to get some sleep."  
  



	8. Throwdown at the Golden Dragon!

Chapter Eight: Throwdown at the Golden Dragon!  
  
(Yes, I know I wrote Throwdown, so don't flame me for that!)  
  
-In front of the Golden Dragon-  
  
Ryuji Yamazaki and Mimi Tagawa were waiting for Ryu and Chun Li at the restaurant, Yamazaki in his usual black  
shirt and pants, covered by a white fur coat, Mimi in a white-and-blue hakama. In her hand, she was holding her  
katana. Behind them, were several of her men, looking the worse for the wear after their run-ins with Ryu and  
Chun Li.  
  
Chun Li and Ryu, along with their friends, approached them, Ryu now wearing his grandfather's karate gi, a   
grayish blue one, sleeveless of course (his SF2 Champion Edition gi), and his crimson headband. Chun Li,   
however was wearing one of Yang's Chinese shirts, minus the pants and her boots. In her hand was her Chinese   
sword.  
  
The four martial arists stood in front of each other. "The rules are simple," Chun Li said. "Beat us, and the  
resaturant is yours. If we beat you, then you leave us and my restaurant alone. Do you accept?"  
  
Mimi unsheathed her katana. "We accept."  
  
Chun Li unsheathed her sword. "Get ready."  
  
A crowd gathered to see the showdown on the four martial artists. Also present was a certain staff-wielding   
henchman, and two secretaries, but that's not important at the moment at the moment.  
  
Back to the fight. Yamazaki removed his coat and tossed it to the side. "Looks like I underestimated you the   
last time," he said. "Playtime is over, runt. Let's see how good you really are."  
  
Ryu went into his fighting stance. "This time..." Ryu said as his eyes glared at his opponent, "I don't play."   
***  
Chun Li and Mimi assumed a fencing stance. Then they attacked. Parrying, thrusting, and even slicing the air  
with the sword, Chun Li found out that Mimi was even better with her sword that she expected.  
  
Ryuji punched Ryu several times, but the latter just shrugged it off. "Okay," Yamazaki said. "Looks like I'm   
gonna have to try something else."  
  
He darts forward, knife in hand and took a swipe at Ryu. Missed. He took another swipe at him. Missed again.  
  
Ryu was sizing his opponent up, seeing his movements. He knew about Yamazaki from what Kyo told him. Normally,  
Ryu would blast him with his Shankunetsu Hadouken, but Kyo said he could reflect ki attacks back to the person.  
Now Ryu would have to settle with using his fists and feet, which suited him just fine.  
  
He saw an opening in Yamazaki's defenses and went for it. A kick to the shin, an elbow to the gut, followed by   
a couple of punches to the breast plate, forcing the taller man back.  
  
"ITEE DARO GA YO!!! (THAT HURTS, DAMMIT!!!)" Yamazaki screamed.  
  
Ryu stayed in his stance. He charged in, and before he could do anything, Yamazaki's right arm snapped forward,  
catching Ryu in the chest. Ryu staggered back, clutching his chest. Yamazaki leaned forward, his right arm  
dangling loosely in fron of him. He was whispering, "Ikuzo...ikuzo...ikuzo..." waiting for Ryu so he could  
smack him again with his Snake Tamer move.  
  
Ryu did one better. He took a step forward, hoping to fake Yamazaki out. The trick worked and Yamazaki once  
again snapped his right arm forward. This time he hit nothing. Then Ryu was in his face and he delivered a   
headbutt to the Yakuza gangster. Seeing how that that his moves were not going to be a factor in this match,  
Yamazaki decided that he and Ryu were going to have it out in a good old-fashioned slugfest.  
***  
Chun Li was doing good at first. Then Mimi knocked her sword from her hands and went in for the kill. But   
Chun Li kicked the sword out of Mimi's hand and sent it out of reach.  
  
Mimi went into her defensive stance. "Okay, now we settle this."  
  
Chun Li went into the Drunken Fist stance. "Forgive me if I hurt you too badly. I REALLY don't know how pull   
punches."  
***  
Ryu and Yamazaki were both bruised, Yamazaki looking the worse out of the both of them. Ryu wiped the blood  
from his lip and grimaced from the pain at his side. His ribs were brusied, but at least they were not broken.  
Yamazaki was quite a challenge, but compared to Sagat, Bison, and Gill, he was not in their ranks as a fighter.  
  
'His brawling karate is strong, but undisciplined,' he thought, 'but since Kyo tells me he has a tendency of  
going crazy when he fight, I think I should try to lay him out as soon as possible.'  
  
His train of thought was interrupted when Yamazaki attacked. He lashed out at Ryu with a boot to the face. Ryu  
blocked it, but he was rocked to the side from the blow. Yamazaki took this opportunity and began to strangle  
Ryu.  
  
Ryu drove his elbow into Yamazaki's throat dropping him and forcing him back. Both men were gaging and coughing,  
trying to catch their breath. They were both starting to get exhausted and at the same time, both decided to end  
this match.  
  
'He's dead meat," Yamazaki thought. He was preparing to execute his ever effective Guillotine technique. However,  
Ryu was one setp ahead on him. Summoning his ki and the ki of Dark Hadou, he channeled it to his feet and waited  
for Yamazaki to attack.  
  
Yamazaki leapt upwards, bringing his fist back so he could uppercut Ryu into the air. Instead, he saw Ryu take  
a step back, and Yamazaki realized that he had set himself up on the receiving end of the Shotokan master's  
attack.  
  
"Shinkuu..."  
  
When Yamazaki landed, Ryu let loose on him.  
  
"TATSUMAKI SENPUUKYAKU!"  
  
The effect was dramatic. Ryuji Yamazaki was his numerous times by the Vaccuum Hurricane Kick. Yamazaki thought--  
before he lost consciousness--that he was being his with numerous steel pipes. The last blow nearly busted   
Yamazaki's head open as he was sent spinning to the ground. Ryu landed and looked at Yamazaki's unconscious   
form for a moment before seeing out he could help out Chun Li in her match with Mimi.  
***  
The two women were still fighting. Ryu didn't bother to inferfere, since he knew that Chun Li could handle   
herself in a fight.  
  
Mimi was becoming erratic. The Chinese woman was smirking at her. "Do wish to surrender? Give up, Tagawa. You  
can't win."  
  
"I will never give up," Mimi replied defiantly.  
  
Chun Li shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. Have it your way."  
  
Mimi charged at Chun Li. Big mistake. Chun Li nailed her with her Hykaretsyukyaku. The Chinese woman struck the  
Japanese woman numerous times with her lighning fast kicks. However, Mimi was still standing. Now Chun Li felt  
the rage from the past few days return and she took it out on Mimi.  
  
"This is for kidnapping me," she said, planting her elbow in her sterunm.  
  
"And this is for trying to steal my restaurant!" she said, kicking her across her face. Mimi sank to the ground  
in a heap. Chun Li considered finishing the job, but she decided that she had beaten her bad enough. She turned  
around and saw Ryu running over to her. Chun Li met him halfway and they were in each other's arms.  
  
Then Ryu pulled back slightly, because of his ribs.  
  
"Are you okay?" Chun Li asked.  
  
Ryu nodded. "Ribs a little sore, but nothing's broken. You?"  
  
Chun Li managed a smile. "I kicked some bad guy ass. Kinda reminds me back when I was in Interpol."  
  
They began to walk away...  
  
Then Yamazaki was upon them...but Ryu and Chun Li had a big surprise for him.  
  
"DENJIN HADOUKEN!!"  
  
"KIKOU SHOU!!"  
  
Ryuji Yamazaki ran straight into the powerful ki moves of the two martial artists and was thrown back. This   
time, he wasn't getting up.  
  
Ryu and Chun Li lowered their hands, panting, since their ki attacks have already drained their exhausted   
bodies.  
  
Then Interpol and the local police showed up. They broke up the crowd and came upon the two unconscious forms  
of Mimi Tagawa and Ryuji Yamazaki. Amy was the first to arrive on the scene. She saw the two ko'ed forms on  
the ground, then she looked at Ryu and Chun Li, and shook her head.  
  
"I should have known you and Ryu were responsible for this," Amy said. "Well, at least you delivered Yamazaki  
and Tagawa to us. You saved us and the cops a whole lot of trouble."  
  
Ryu and Chun Li looked at each other and smiled. They both looked like hell, but that really didn't mattered to   
them. They had won the battle, and Chun Li saved her restaurant. 


End file.
